Beyond Here Lies Nothing
by HouseNorthman
Summary: In this dark twist on the SVM, Sookie is an all human young woman with a penchant for trouble. After a crappy upbringing, she has turned to the seedy world of the sex industry where she meets Eric Northman. He finds her troubled life intriguing as she can't seem to stop her downward spiral. A few SVM characters but nowhere near the books. *Temporarily on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

_**Just to let everyone know, this is a dark story. It's nothing like my other stories and it's not a romance. It's definitely a mature theme. If that bothers you please skip over this story. To the rest of you, please enjoy this twist on the Sookieverse.**_

_***Many of these characters belong to me, but the ones from SVM/True Blood are not mine!**_

* * *

When I was growing up, I always thought I would be spending my weekends with my friends; partying, club hopping, taking vacations and enjoying life like any other 22 year old girl. I imagined I would have just gotten out of a good four year university and have the time of my last the last summer before I really had to grow up; these should have been the best years of my life.

_If these are the best years, you might as well off yourself now Sook._

Unfortunately I was not like most girls my age. My childhood was what you might call fucked up. My parents died in a random flash flood when I was only 7. My Gran had taken in me and my brother and things were going pretty good for a few years until my Uncle Bartlett; Gran's brother came to live with us. He was a sick old man and got his kicks by fondling me when my Gran wasn't home. I did my best to stay out of his crosshairs for the next three years, but life gave me another bitch slap when my sweet Grandmother had been killed in a robbery attempt. She had just picked up her prescriptions at the local drugstore right before closing time, when two young boys high on meth came in and shot her and the pharmacist to get their hands on some narcotics.

After she died, Uncle Bartlett was given full custody of Jason and me and things steadily went downhill from there. I was fourteen at the time and my brother was seventeen so he wasn't around much, which gave Bartlett plenty of alone time with me. I loathed him so deeply I shut down all my emotions so I wouldn't suffer at his hands every night. He might hurt my body, but I wasn't going to let him hurt my spirit; or so I thought. Problem was, a week after Jason graduated high school, he fled Bon Temps and all his sad memories; leaving me behind with them. I tried my best to stay at friend's houses or find something to do so I wouldn't have to be in my house, but after one particularly horrific evening with my Uncle, I just snapped.

What happened next was described by the local police as a terrible accident that maybe wasn't an accident. The fire trucks came barreling down our gravel driveway that morning making a dust cloud a half mile long, but it was too late. Someone in our house had accidentally left one of my Uncle's oxygen tanks a little too close to our gas stove and poor Bartlett didn't make it out of the inferno alive. After he died in the fire, I was sent to numerous foster homes until I turned eighteen. The state sure didn't do anything to help me start my adult life once I was too old for foster care and I realized real quick that the world was not going to give me any handouts. I had already been taking care of myself for years, but to be thrown out into the world with nothing but the clothes on your back is pretty overwhelming.

I ended up in debt to a major drug dealer and I don't need to tell you all the things I had to do to repay that debt. A pretty blonde like me with a nice rack could make a lot of money in this town, he had told me. He was only half right; you could make money but at the cost of your soul. The four years that followed were a string of bad decisions, pimps, and a serious drug problem that brings me to my current state of affairs.

That's why instead of planning for a weekend vacation, I was preparing for a long night at work. Weekends were the busiest time for the particular type of entertainment I provided to eager customers. Looking around my dismal two bedroom apartment I remembered that the rent was due in just a few days.

_Great, I'll have to put up with all kinds of gross shit this weekend to make enough cash that fast._

"Come on Tessa, we have to leave in twenty minutes. Let's get this show on the road baby." My roommate Amy (AKA Aurora) loves calling me by my stage name when we're on our way to work so we 'can get in character' she says.

"Yea yea Aurora, just split it up and let's go." I say impatiently as she makes four perfect little lines on the coffee table. Funny, they look like little snow lines in the middle of this sweltering heat.

She takes the straw and snorts the first line before passing it to me. As I inhale the powder, there's many sensations at once. The slight burn in my nostrils, the feel of my mind coming to life, my heart rate picks up a little and it's not long before I can feel the wonderfully unnerving poison dancing around in my head. She and I finish the rest of it before getting in my old black Lexus and heading to Paradise Cove.

The club I work at can best be described as upscale trashy. It's a big white antebellum style building with neon blue lights and an Atlantis theme going on inside. There are two stages; one a large marble catwalk with a pole near the audience, and the other is just a big half-moon shape where more personal shows are performed. I bet when my Mom put me in ballet lessons at five, this wasn't the type of dancer she thought I would become; she probably didn't plan on dying young and orphaning me to a pedophile either.

I walk past the bar and give a little wave to Jack; my favorite bartender. He's about 30 years old, medium height and short black hair. He's pretty attractive in a bad boy kind of way but other than the occasional boredom screw, he's just my friend and personal Dr. Feelgood. He always has whatever you need to feel better, or in my case; just to feel at all.

I make my way backstage and take a seat at my little vanity. My space is cluttered with makeup, glitter, fake eyelashes, nail polish, lotions, etc. that I use on a nightly basis and a perfume bottle that belonged to my Gran. I don't use it and it probably doesn't even smell anymore, but it's one of the few things I have left that my Grandmother cherished and sometimes it calms me just to have it close by.

Peeling off my shorts and t-shirt, I walk over to my costume rack and flip through my choices. I decide on a little red two piece set. The red shorts and bandeau style top have little white polka dots and it looks like something from the set of Oklahoma the musical, if they had a porno version. I complete the look with a little white scarf, white strappy stilettos, and big curly pigtails laying on each of my shoulders.

_How cute, I look like the all American girl next door_.

I'll admit I'm not hard on the eyes; I have a pretty tight lean body and tan skin, along with long blonde hair and large perky boobs. I would have never lasted this long in the sex industry if I hadn't been attractive and I guess it was the one nice thing Mother Nature had done for me.

Ready for the night, I went back to the bar to talk to Jack.

"How's it going suga?" He asked when I took a seat.

"Same old, same old. Can I get a Jameson on the rocks?"

When he pushed the glass of whiskey into my hand, I felt him also slide a little baggie into my palm.

"A little pick-me-up for later"

"Thanks Jack, but I'm a little broke right now so I can't" I say trying to act innocent.

"That's alright, I'm sure you can find something to repay me with" He grins.

Of course I knew the idiot would take a blowjob for a gram of coke, and frankly it's a lot easier than paying him every time I need his services.

The club has been open for a few minutes and seats are starting to get full so I suck down one more shot before heading backstage. Aurora is sitting at her vanity doing her makeup and she winks as I walk up to her flashing my new gift from the bartender. She walks with me to the bathroom to take one more hit before show time and between the whiskey and the coke; I'm in a euphoric haze when it's my turn to dance. The blues and teals of the room are swirly like what's going on in my head and I have to remind myself of my routine mentally as I hear the MC announcing my entrance.

His voice booms out in the room, "Please welcome to the stage our little southern belle, Tessa Tatum!"

The music that comes on is Paradise Circus by Massive Attack. What a delightfully devilish song to play for my sweet girl routine.

I slither out to the stage looking as coy as a school girl; I put my back against the pole and slide into a crouching position with my legs spread wide. Pushing back up quickly gives me an extra little head rush on top of my already addled brain and the sensation delights me in a sick way. Dancing around the pole and beginning to pull off my top, I look out into the crowd to see the faces. Some of the girls try to avoid eye contact with customers, but I do the opposite. I feel like I can read something about people in their eyes and I search their faces to see if any of them are like me. Are their eyes full of life and vitality or are they hollow and weathered?

Bare from the waist up and only a thong on bottom now, I walk to the edge of my platform and dip down low to let the gawkers put their money in thong. I notice a tall, blonde haired man to my right sitting back looking unimpressed. He's extremely sexy and his lack of interest in my performance wounds my pride a little. The man beside him however is thoroughly enjoying the show. This guy has slicked back black hair and I notice he has an entourage of women and men with him. The hot blonde seems to be part of the group, but just uninterested unlike the rest of the fools he came with. I walk over to their side and drop down on all fours in front of him; poking my ass out a little. I crawl forwards on my hands and the black haired man walks up and drops a handful of bills in front of me; as they fan out on the stage, I roll over to my back and point my legs up towards the ceiling. The creepy guy is yelling and loving every minute of it when I drop my legs down over my head and push myself ass over head until I'm back on my knees facing the opposite direction. The blonde is eyeing me intensely but still shows no reaction.

_Maybe he bats for the other team_

My time is running out, so I collect my money and clothes off the stage and head back. Dropping all my things at my desk, I realize the weird grease ball probably just tipped me enough to pay my rent. That was easier than I thought.

After we do our main dance, all the girls are required to walk around the bar next to naked and socialize with the customers. Trying to entice them into buying more drinks and paying for lap dances and private shows are how we 'socialize' with them. I slip into a shredded looking white spandex dress that only covers my nipples and crotch mostly and a pair of traditional Lucite heels to make my rounds.

When I come to the table where the tall blonde had been, he's gone. Most of the entourage is still there and becoming louder and more annoying by the moment. I can't help but feel a little disappointed that he's disappeared and that's unusual. I don't usually let people's reactions to my dancing affect me, but mostly because I don't think I've ever seen someone look so indifferent to my act. Now embarrassed, shy, horny, and filthy; those are all things I see, but not a look like this beautiful stranger had. What the hell was his problem anyways? I think I looked hot in my Oklahoma rags and if he was too weird to see that then fuck him.

"Tess you got a private show in room 3. Get on over there quick" My stage boss Simon says pulling me aside.

I give my hair a quick fluff and reapply my lip gloss before walking into the little lounge. _ Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the obviously gay hot blonde. _

* * *

_Thanks for reading the first chapter! This is going to be a sinfully fun ride and unlike anything I've ever wrote. I hope you guys will enjoy the darkness and complexities of it and stick with me!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Good evening" the blonde stranger said as I entered the lounge.

"Good evening to you handsome. What did you have in mind?"

"I believe I paid for a half hour private dance"

"Ok, but I'm a little surprised" I say as I start my dance in front of him.

"Surprised by what?"

"Well you just didn't seem too interested in watching me on stage, so I didn't expect to find you sitting back here waiting for a private show"

"Why would you think me not interested?"

"You looked like you could have fallen asleep from boredom. I was starting to think I had lost my touch, but then I realized you were probably just gay or something."

He snickered and spoke again. "I am certainly not gay. At my age, whores don't really catch my attention anymore."

Sliding the top of my dress down to my waist, I walk over to him and straddle his lap with my tits right in his face. "Well the only other time that this whore doesn't get attention is when the guy has a _little _problem with his manhood."

He grabs my arm and pulls me closer as he drops his fangs. _Great a fucking vampire!_ He bends my head and positions his mouth over my neck but I don't move or make a sound. If he thinks he's going to scare me then good luck. A little part of my brain actually wishes he would bite me and drink every last drop; but he doesn't. He just sniffs me instead.

"What are you waiting for?" I said coldly.

He releases me and raises his fangs. "I wouldn't take your blood sweetheart, I can smell the drugs and alcohol permeating from you." He pushes me roughly back to a standing position.

I start to pull my dress back up since I've obviously pissed him off, but he stands and says "What are you doing? I still have twenty minutes." He grins and sits back down.

I dance for a few more minutes while he watches me with an intent and curious look on his face. Once I'm back on his lap with my back to his face he decides to strike up another conversation.

"You didn't even flinch when you thought I was going to rip out your throat. Your heart rate didn't even increase. You're either a very devoted fangbanger or you wish for death."

"Neither actually. I know there are things far worse in this life than death, and I'm only a 'fangbanger' when the money is right."

"Interesting." He says before allowing me to finish my act in silence.

When I finish and set myself back to rights, he stands again and I really take in his impressive frame. Even at 5'6 and wearing four inch heels, he's still almost a foot taller than me. His long, blonde hair is similar to mine and his shoulders are huge.

I start to walk out but he appears in front of me suddenly making me stop in my tracks.

"Sorry buddy but time is up" I say with a fake smile.

"What's your name?"

"Tessa; Tessa Taylor"

He snorts, yes the badass vampire actually snorts at me.

"What's your real name?" He asks.

"What's your name?" I ask not answering him.

"Eric Northman."

I'm surprised that he answered so quickly. "Sookie" I say to him.

"Sookie? Well you didn't even need to invent a stripper name" He laughs.

"Yea well I guess my Mom and Dad thought it would be unique. Maybe you could ask them, they're dead like you." I reply dripping with sarcasm and anger.

He stares at me for a long moment before finally stepping aside and allowing me to pass. Once I'm almost out of the room I hear him speak.

"Goodnight Sookie; I mean Tessa."

I hurry off back to my little station and reach down to my hip bone to pull out the money he left in my panties; there's two crisp $100 bills tucked in to my string. _At least Mr. Cocky tips good_ I thought. Come to think of it, most vamps tip pretty good.

It takes me a minute to get my head straight before going back out on the floor. I see some familiar faces and some I don't recognize as I walk around trying to convince these fools to pay a boat load of cash to watch a private dance…or more. Some of our services aren't listed on a menu, they're just understood.

I don't see the vampire again the rest of the night, but his group is still going strong. About an hour before last call, a mountain of a man approaches me from the group and says that someone named Victor would like to see me. Scanning my eyes towards them, I assume Victor is the Fonzie wannabe that showered me with money earlier. I take a deep breath and put on my best seductive smile as I walk over.

He's grinning at me the whole way and his eyes never leave mine. I walk up and sit down on his lap, wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

"Hi there, I'm Tessa" I purr at him.

"Lovely to meet you Tessa." He says with a thick Spanish accent. When he takes the back of my hand and kisses it, I realize from his cold lips that he is also a vampire.

"What are you looking for tonight?" I ask.

"Actually I believe I have something you are looking for" He says pulling out a baggie with pills of all different shapes and colors.

My roommate Aurora walked up behind me and spotted the bag.

"Hi there handsome! Wanna party?" She asks Victor.

"We are all heading back to my home to continue this party. You lovely ladies are welcome to join us."

"Sounds fun Tessa, what do you say?" She asks winking at me.

"Sure sounds great"

We went to the back to grab our purses and tell Simon we were leaving for the night. As we walk out of the club, I look at Amy and wonder if she realizes we're going to party with a vampire and his human entourage. Hell, there's probably more vampires waiting wherever we're going.

Outside the club, there's a black limo waiting to pick us up. The huge man from earlier opens the door and waves us in. I can't quite place his face but he looks familiar. Inside the limo, the men and women from the club are packed in like sardines and there's another one of our girls from the club riding on Victor's lap. Her stage name is Lyla and she's a petite Asian girl with porcelain skin and jet black hair.

"My name's T-Rex, nice to meet you ladies." Says the giant who ushered us into the car. So that's where I know his face from; he's a professional wrestler.

"Hi, I'm Tessa and this is Aurora. Thanks for the invite."

"No problem, Victor throws the best parties. You won't be disappointed" He says as he rubs his hand on my knee.

"I'm sure I won't" I say back to him seductively. _Hopefully he knows this ass doesn't come for free_

A cute redhead hands Aurora and I a glass of champagne and introduces herself as Alexis. I can tell by the familiar glaze in her eyes that she's on something and I'm hoping she's the sharing type.

A few minutes later, we pull up to a huge gray stucco house with black shutters that looks like the governor's mansion and the driver enters a code to open the iron gate. Amy leans over and whispers in my ear.

"Jackpot" She says

I shoot her a pointed look telling her with my eyes to keep quiet and act normal.

The car came to a stop at the front of the house and everyone spilled out of the car. I stuck with Amy, which was our general rule of thumb when in these situations and we followed everyone inside. The inside of the house was just as opulent as the outside, but in a more gaudy, frat boy kind of way. The colors were a little too bright and shiny for my taste, but hey whatever floats your boat.

The stereo system was bumping the local rap station and as I looked around, I noticed there were several other partiers already in the house. Humans and vampires were scattered in the various rooms along with bottles of champagne and bottled blood. Following our group towards a large theatre room, I saw a few couples in corners making out or enjoying other pleasures of the flesh. This might be a shocking scene to some, but to a stripper who gets invited to 'parties' like this often; it didn't faze me anymore.

T-Rex held out his arms for Amy and me to grab on and led us to another section of the house, where we came across the indoor pool and jacuzzi.

"Want to go for a dip ladies?" He smirked.

"Sure!" Amy replied.

"Oh no, we didn't bring a bathing suit" I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry they didn't either" He said pointing to the occupants of the pool who were almost all nude. "I completely understand if you ladies are too shy to remove your clothes in front of strangers though"

"Ha ha very funny muscle boy" I say punching him in one of his huge arms.

"We might be persuaded" Amy chimes in.

"How about a few of these?" He says pulling out 3 hits of ecstasy.

"That might just work" She smiles at me and pops one in her mouth.

_What the hell, bottoms up _

We step away from the wrestler and pull our barely there dresses off and kick off our heels. I decide it's best to leave on my white lacy panties and jump into the deep end. Amy follows right behind me, completely in the buff. She just got a new Brazilian yesterday and she's happy to show it off.

_I wonder if Eric is here. _

I wasn't sure I would even want to see his face again, but at least he wasn't dull and the prospect of screwing him for a few hundred is more appealing than Rambo over here. He wasn't ugly but the thought of him breaking one of my limbs on accident while doing me was not what I had in mind.

Amy came up and started wrestling around with me and we played for a few minutes while attracting a small crowd of vamps and human guys who found our little display arousing. One of the guys who I'm pretty sure is a vampire, swims over to me and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Bill. I haven't seen you around here before." He says with a southern drawl more pronounced than my own.

"No, this is my first time. Victor invited me and my friend here to come hang out."

"Ah yes, Victor has quite the reputation with the ladies. Where did you meet him?"

"He came into my work; Paradise Cove."

"Perhaps I should have accompanied him tonight. If I would have known there would be women as beautiful as you two, I wouldn't have passed it up."

"You should come up there one night. Tessa and I work most nights, but the weekends are the best time to go. We have all kinds of theme nights and specialty shows on Saturdays." Amy said.

"That sounds delightful" He smirked. "So Tessa, can I interest you in giving me a private show?"

Being propositioned like that used to make me uncomfortable, but when people know what you are, it's natural they're going to ask. I've found the best way to handle it is to be clear that if you're giving them a show then they're damn well going to pay for it like any other customer.

"How about we go somewhere more private and talk about it." I say leaning towards him. The effects of the ecstasy are starting to hit me and I find it difficult to see straight.

I take his arm as he guides me out of the pool where I can re-dress before walking through the house. I ask him if I can bring another girl with me.

"Sure." He says

"If we can go back to the game room, my friend Lyla is there."

We walk to the game room with him leading the way. I see Lyla on one of the big leather sofas and motion for her to come with me. She follows us upstairs as Bill finds an empty bedroom and closes the door behind us.

"Tessa, you must introduce me to your new friend." Lyla purrs rubbing the vampire's chest.

"Lyla this is Bill; Bill this is Lyla. This gentleman is interested in a private show and I thought you might like to share." I say to her.

"Sure honey. Two girls will cost you $200 for a dance and $500 for anything else." She says, always the business woman.

"You drive a hard bargain woman. Fuck it, let's have fun tonight; $500 it is." He replies.

I try to wrap my head around the fact that I've just agreed to take on a vampire with the words 'anything else' included in the agreement. Typically when dealing with vamps, we bring along a bodyguard who's prepared to take down a vampire if necessary. Even as I think of all the danger, my concerns are quickly being replaced by the calm haze that's set in from the hit I took earlier. Bill walks over to a dresser and picks up what looks like a t.v. remote and pushes a button. The sound system pumping through the first floor of the house is now playing in this room, giving us music to dance to. He slides a dimmer switch to get the lighting right before laying back on the bed to watch the show.

Lyla begins to undress me and I return the favor for her. I look over to see that our customer's fangs have come down and I think the hunger in his eyes is probably for more than just sex. The wave of euphoria that's washing over me is making the night almost seem like a dream. We danced with each other for several songs, building the sexual tension in the room to a fever pitch. Once he's seen enough, the vamp motions for us to join him on the bed.

I lay down, unable to support myself anymore and wait for what's to come. Bill grabs Lyla' head and kisses her fiercely before turning to do the same to me. I guess he pushed the two of us together because one minute I was kissing him and the next it was Lyla's tongue dancing with mine. I felt hands and tongues all over me and I'm not sure if it's just the three of us in this room anymore. I can barely keep my eyes open anymore and as I try to force them to obey me, I think I see the Fonzie across the room fucking Lyla up against the wall. Bill is back up at my neck after thoroughly enjoying the taste of my sex and licks my neck before he strikes. The feel of his fangs piercing my skin feels amazing mixed with the cocktail of endorphins already flooding my system.

As the darkness in my head overtakes me, I drift out to sea thinking not of the vampire on top of me, but the long golden locks of the creature I met earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after the party at Victor's place, I was in my apartment taking a nap before a long night of work. My dream session was interrupted by the familiar ringtone on my phone that indicates I have a new text. I ignore it and try to settle back into sleep, but whoever it is keeps sending more texts making them my new worst enemy. _Damn it! _I roll over and check the screen to find texts from Simon and Jack.

_Simon: If you talk to Layla tell her to get her ass to work, she's late._

_Jack: Tess have you seen Layla? She's MIA and Simon is pissed…come by when u get here tonite, I've got some new stuff. Later babe_

Great where the hell is she? Probably sleeping off a bender with some guy and now the rest of us will have to pick up the slack tonight. Now that my nap had been ruined, I might as well go ahead and shower and get ready.

I took my time in the shower; washing every inch with my favorite shower gel, carefully removing all hair from my body, exfoliating, and getting silky soft with lotion. I almost forgot that I was doing all this because my job demands it, not because I was just being a girl.

It's almost nine when I finally pull into the club and make my way to the bar. Jack is doing his usual thing and stocking cups and counting liquor bottles when I approach him.

"What's good baby?" I purr at him.

"Hey Tess, you ever hear from Layla?"

"No I called her but she didn't pick up. She'll probably roll in around midnight with some lame ass excuse and give Simon a hand job in his office to get off the hook."

"That sounds about right. What are you doing after work tonight?"

"I have a date with my bed. Things were just getting good between us earlier when I kept getting all these texts." I give him a sharp glance while emphasizing the last part of that statement.

"Sorry about that, I was trying to help Layla and I didn't want to deal with Simon being a dick all night."

"It's ok; I might be persuaded to forgive you for it."

"Oh really? Well maybe this will help my cause." He said while slipping me a packet of purple wave.

"What is this?"

"It's new. This stuff is legal and you'll trip balls. People are calling them bath salts because they look like the ones you get at the store to put in your bath. These are a little funner though." He said smiling.

"Alright cool. I've got to get ready, I'll see you later."

I stowed my new gift and went to my little corner to get ready. I browsed through my outfits and decided tonight was a role play night, so I grabbed my little cop outfit and laughed to myself at the irony of me being a police officer. All I needed was dark eyes, glossy lips and curly hair to complete the look. While I was getting ready, I couldn't help but think that it was a little strange that Layla was a no show and the last time I saw her was when she was getting up close and personal with that greasy vamp. Then again this wasn't the first time she disappeared for a day or two with no phone calls; as you can imagine, people that work in this industry aren't exactly reliable.

Amy poked her head around the corner and looked at me. "Tess you're on in ten minutes. Go slow, you're doing a double." She said and then ran back out into the club.

When we're short on girls, we do doubles; which means we stay out for two songs at a time instead of one. Then I would have about an hour to mingle and do private shows before my next set. I walked to the side of the stage and waited for my intro.

"Alright, up next we have the hottest cop in town; Officer Tessa Taylor! I wouldn't mind getting frisked by her! Show her some love guys!" The DJ announced.

I ran out on stage, jumping up to grab the pole as high as I could. I scaled it a few feet higher before flipping upside down to slide down it. Even upside down, I recognized the long blonde hair and muscular arms and shoulders sitting in the crowd; the vampire was here. I felt a little nervous suddenly and wanted to do my best to try and impress him this time. I don't really know why I even cared if he liked it or not, but after our tense dance last time I felt like I needed the reassurance.

I was doing my best not to meet his eyes, but I could feel his gaze penetrating me, willing me to meet his stare. _No way asshole_, I thought. I've been doing this long enough not to get distracted by every hot guy that comes in here. I finished my show and went backstage to change outfits. When I started making my rounds, I noticed he was gone. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful until about twenty minutes before close when a few of the humans and vamps from Victor's party showed up. Victor himself wasn't there, but I did recognize Bill; the guy that had paid Layla and me a lot of money for a little private time. He nodded his head when he saw me and I walked over to see what they wanted.

"Good evening Tessa. You look… delicious tonight." He said letting his fangs run down a little.

"Well thank you Mr. Compton. You don't look so bad yourself." I said smiling. He really was a good looking man; not the big muscular type, but he was about two inches taller than me and had short dark hair and nice features. "Are you looking for anything in particular tonight?"

"We were bored at the mansion and I remembered your friend saying we should come by one night, so here we are. Perhaps some of you ladies would like to come back to Victor's with us?"

"Thanks for the invite, but I'm actually busy tonight. I'm sure some of the other girls would probably be interested. Let me ask around and find out, give me ten minutes."

Like I suspected, several of the girls were more than willing to go party at Victor's house. Bill and his crew left a few minutes later at closing time, taking seven of our girls with them.

I changed into some soffe shorts and a tank top and grabbed my stuff to head home. I was tired from head to toe, and I couldn't wait to get home and climb under my blanket.

"Hey I know you!" The drunken guy said walking towards me.

I kept walking towards my car, trying to ignore the idiot that was determined to talk to me. Most drunks will leave you alone if you ignore them and not engage with them. This guy was not going to be so easily deterred.

"Hello I'm talking to you Tequila!" He yelled getting closer.

"It's Tessa. Listen I'm in a hurry so I've got to get going, I'll see you next time I'm here ok." I said sweet as pie, hoping it would be the end of the conversation.

I was to my car now, but unfortunately so was he. I reached into my purse to get my keys, while he kept talking.

"How about a private show then? I'll show you what a real man is baby."

"I don't think so. You need to leave, the bar is closed. I'll see you next time I'm here." I said sticking my key in the lock.

That's when he decided not to take no for an answer and grab my wrist, pulling me to him.

"What's your problem bitch? Think you're too good for me?! I'll teach you how to talk with some respect whore!" He growled at me and released one of my wrists, so he could slap me across the face.

I was going into panic mode and started struggling to get away. For a drunk, this guy was still strong as hell and the right side of my face was on throbbing from the hit.

"GET OFF ME! LET ME GO! HELP!" I yelled to no avail.

He threw me on the ground and kicked me in the ribs, knocking the wind out of me. Before I could catch my breath, he punched me in the face and then put his hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. I knew I needed to get away or there was no telling what he might do.

Tears were filling my eyes, blurring my vision and I was pretty sure I had a few broken ribs. Just to prove his dominance over me, he started pulling my shorts down and jabbed two fingers inside me. I thrashed my hips from side to side trying to block him from penetrating me, but it just landed me a punch in the stomach.

"Please stop!" I sobbed.

"You know you like it! Girls like you are all the same, you give it up for money but when it comes to a real man you act like you don't want it."

"Fuck you, you worthless piece of shit!" I screamed and punched him in the throat as hard as I could. He made the mistake of getting in my face when he spoke to me last, so I took my chances.

He reared back grabbing his neck and choking, so I took the free moment to get up and run from him. I didn't hit him hard enough to take him down I guess, because in a few seconds he was on me and pushed me back to the ground. I felt my head smack against the asphalt and everything went black.

"Sookie….Sookie, wake up." I heard someone calling me but it sounded like they were a mile away. Slowly the voice became closer and louder and I jumped, trying to get away from my captor but it was useless fighting against the brick wall that was restraining me.

_Where am I? _I got the feeling that I was in an enclosed space with someone holding me tightly. As my eyes come into focus, I saw the vampire Eric looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I mumble with a swollen jaw.

"I was getting in my car over in the other parking lot when I heard someone scream. I came to see what was going on when I found you lying face down in the parking lot. I could smell you were hurt and bleeding, so I brought you to my car. You need to go to a hospital."

I'm sure I did, but a girl like me getting beaten up by a guy is not exactly the kind of thing the cops feel bad for. They would assume I was a hooker and had it coming to me, plus there's no way I could afford it. The tears had started flowing again and I shook my head no at him.

"You are severely injured; broken ribs and jaw, possibly internal damage as well. You will not heal without medical intervention." He said calmly.

I could see that his fangs were down but he was trying to keep his distance from me. I assumed the smell of my blood pouring out of my injuries was making him hungry. _Hell maybe I should just let him drain me, at least I wouldn't be in pain anymore._

"No insurance." I whispered to him.

"There is another option. I could give you some of my blood and you would be healed within minutes."

"Vampire?" I could barely talk but I hoped he would understand what I meant.

"No, you won't be a vampire." He chuckled. "You may feel a slight euphoria after your pain subsides, but from your lifestyle I doubt it would be much different from any other night."

I heard people had been drinking vampire blood to get high, but I personally hadn't tried it. From what I knew, you could drink a drop or two and experience increased strength, more acute senses, and a powerful high. The bad side of that was some people just went plain crazy after taking it and either got violent or got themselves killed with their new false sense of immortality.

Deciding I had nothing to lose at this point, I nodded my head in agreement to him. He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into it before putting his bloody wrist to my mouth. I looked at it like a foreign object for a few seconds, trying to figure out how I should do this. I stuck my tongue out with some effort and licked twice; surprisingly it wasn't bad, it tasted a little sweet and thick. When I stopped licking after two drops, he pushed his wrist back to my mouth.

"That's not enough, take about three swallows." He said.

I latched onto him and sucked down three mouthfuls. I noticed he let out a low growl when I did this and I wasn't sure if he was turned on or was about to eat me. He pulled his wrist away and I watched the holes close up quickly. I reclined my seat and layed back, trying to get a handle on what was happening. I could feel the pain start easing and my rib cage felt like it was expanding. Thank God for the air that was now easily flowing in and out of my lungs.

"Did you see the guy who did this to me?"

"No. He had fled before I got to you, and I couldn't leave you there while I went after him; your injuries were too severe."

"I'm going to kill him when I find him." I said matter of factly.

He just smirked at me without answering. My eyes were trying to close and I was fighting the feeling, but it was no use. Right before the heavy cloud of sleep pulled me under, I looked over at him.

"Eric?"

"Yes Sookie."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope everyone is enjoying this twisted tale so far! I noticed one of the reviews said something about feeling sorry for Sookie and that's good because that's the point! Bless her heart, she's a hot mess! **_

_** ***Warning! This chapter has graphic lemony goodness!*****_

* * *

The heavy pull of darkness lifted from my body and my eyes popped open; taking in my surroundings, I realized I didn't know where I was. All I knew was I was lying on a bed that was not my own. That alone wouldn't be a first for me, but this place was different from the places I usually find myself in. As I sit up in the bed that's big enough for four people, I look around trying to figure out how I got here. I was at work, then I left and in the parking lot….that's when it all came rushing back to me; the drunk douche bag, the attack, the pain, oh God the pain.

Even as I thought of how terrible the pain had been, I realized that I was in no pain right now; not a bruise or scratch on me and my lungs felt perfectly functional again. _Maybe I'm dead, is this purgatory? _Somehow I didn't think the afterlife would be this beautiful, not for me at least. No, I wasn't dead….I had been saved; by a vampire no less. After Eric found me in the parking lot, he had given me his blood and it was as if all evidence of the attack was erased from my battered body.

_No wonder V is so popular. I wonder if doctors know what vampire blood can do? Surely they would be using it to save people from massive injuries._

I stood up and walked to the door to find out where my undead savior had taken me. Opening the door, I peered down the hall both ways before stepping out. I could hear music playing and the sounds of people talking and laughing coming from downstairs. I paused in the door frame not knowing if I should go downstairs and find other people or just make a run for the door.

_Surely he wouldn't have healed you if he only intended to bring you back here as a snack for a bunch of hungry vamps?_

I didn't have time to make the decision either way because with a whoosh of air, Eric was suddenly right in front of me.

"Holy shit!" I yelled clutching my heart which was about to explode.

"Sorry I forgot you humans startle easily." He said not looking sorry at all.

"Yea, a little noise or warning next time would be nice."

He just smiled and walked past me into the bedroom. I turned and followed him back in, sitting down beside him on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great actually; I don't hurt or anything, and I don't even see any bruises." I looked down at my arms and legs instinctually while saying it and noticed I was wearing a short, red silk robe and nothing else.

"Your clothes were ripped and bloody. I tossed them when we got here and cleaned you up before putting the robe on you. My blood was still healing you, so you were unconscious when I left you in here to recover." He said noticing my curious look.

"Look, I want to say thank you for what you did for me. There's no telling what he would have done to me if you wouldn't have come."

"You are welcome. As a vampire, I enjoy inflicting pain and terror sometimes as well, but never for sport. The things he did to you were vile and despicable; I would have enjoyed killing him if I could have gone after him."

I felt my anger rising just thinking about the asshole that did this to me.

"Can I ask you one more favor?" I said quietly. He nodded his head for me to continue. "Will you help me find the man?"

He raised an eyebrow while studying my face closely.

"And what will you do when you find this man?"

"Make him pay for what he did to me." I answered coldly.

"You are….surprising. As much as you may want to exact revenge Sookie, inflicting pain on others is not as easy as it sounds; even when you are angry. Most humans don't have the stomach for it."

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly a sweet southern bell."

"No you aren't." He studied me for another minute in silence before answering my question. "Yes I will help you track down this man when you are ready. Of course that will be two big favors I have done for you Ms. Stackhouse_;_ you will be in my debt." He smiled wickedly.

"Agreed. Perhaps I could start showing you my gratitude right now." I said standing up from the bed.

Eric didn't speak but instead moved to put his back against the headboard and stretched his long, magnificent body out on the bed. I stared into his eyes and slowly untied the robe and slid it down my shoulders, pausing for a few seconds before letting it fall to the floor. His glacier blue eyes looked me up and down, drinking in my naked body. I may not have many professional skills, but I've always known how to use my body to my advantage.

"Does my body please you?" I asked sweetly and was answered with a growl. "Good. I would like to please you very much. May I?"

He nodded his head and I crawled up onto the bed with him. When I was kneeling in between his outstretched legs, I crooked my finger at him urging him to slide further down the bed. Having more room now, I positioned myself behind him and slid his suit jacket off. Sitting up on my knees I began tracing my fingers from the top of his forehead back through his long blonde hair, gently massaging his scalp. His body seemed to relax and I could hear the soft moans coming from him.

This is the type of thing I usually get paid very well to do, but I found myself extremely turned on and wanting to pleasure him immensely; even with no recompense for myself. As I massaged his scalp, I let my breasts rub up against his back, earning me another growl. It dawned on me then that I was so horny because of the blood he had given me. I've heard some of the girls at work say that when you take V, it puts your libido in overdrive; they apparently weren't exaggerating.

I crawled around to face him and began unbuttoning his shirt, he looked at me but remained silent as I threw it down and started rubbing my hands all over his chest. _Geez he's so fucking hot! His chest and abs are so tight and perfect; he looks like some kind of Greek God. _Replacing my hands with my lips, I began kissing and licking his neck, around his shoulders, and across his hard chest. I slowed down once I got to his nipples, making sure to run my tongue across them and suck them into my mouth; at this he couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed a handful of my hair while whispering something I didn't understand.

My hands were already busy taking off his belt and as I pulled his pants down, I couldn't help but smile at the very large bulge that was barely contained in his boxer briefs. I ran my hands around the waistband of the briefs, tickling his skin before taking them off. _Oh my._

Keeping eye contact with him, I lowered myself and licked around his head before sliding him into my mouth as far as I could go just one time and then rose up and smiled seductively at him.

"Yummy" I purred before sliding him back into my mouth. I was crouched in between his legs with one hand running up and down his abs and chest, while I used my other hand to stroke his length. I licked and sucked my way into a frenzy as I felt his orgasm creeping up. I slowed the pace and eased him back down from his climax. He looked almost angry at first, but soon he was grinning as I released him from my mouth and layed down on the bed beside him. I opened my legs and slid my hand down to my own wetness. My head fell back and I closed my eyes letting out a low moan as I slid two fingers inside myself.

His gaze was on fire as he watched me pleasuring myself. I used my free hand to rub his shaft before pulling him towards me by his hip.

"On top" I said almost breathless.

Lowering himself down to my mouth, he slid his large cock back inside my mouth and buried his face in between my thighs.

"Oh fuck" I cried out. His mouth was so talented, good grief I felt like I would come the minute he worked his tongue up my lips and found my most sensitive spot. I sucked harder as my orgasm was fast approaching and I wanted to feel him lose control in my mouth when I did the same to him.

"Oh God Eric….fuck it's so good….oh come with me" I panted using my hands to finish him off before shoving him back in my mouth all the way to the hilt right as he started exploding. My own orgasm hit me with such force I saw stars. Eric cried out with pleasure and greedily licked away every bit of my fluids as I did the same to him. It was so fucking erotic. I never have this much fun with clients, this was definitely a new experience for me.

He rose up off me and I tried to catch my breath from the orgasm that had left me temporarily paralyzed. Before I could recover, he snatched me up by the waist and flipped me over putting me on all fours. I gasped at the suddenness of his movements and was impaled with his rock hard erection.

He held my hips tightly and started slamming me up and down on him. _He's gonna break me! Fuck I don't care it feels so good…._

His hands moved from my hips up to my breasts and I sat up leaning back against his chest. My hands were on top of his, kneading my breasts and pinching my nipples.

"Do you like this?" He growled and jerked my head back with a handful of my hair.

"Yes…oh yes….oh God" I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and he supported all my body weight while never slowing the pace.

He roared as I dug my nails into his neck; slamming me down with more force.

"Do you trust me?" He moaned.

"Yes!" I screamed. I must have been insane from all the endorphins flooding my body, because I surely didn't trust this creature that could easily kill me.

His hand left my hair and he flipped me around so that I was facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist. He had slowed down fucking me for the moment when he flew us over to the wall. He pushed me up against the wall and put one large, cool hand on my neck and gently squeezed. Using his other hand, he started rubbing circles on my clit. I felt the sensation of losing oxygen when my head started to feel floaty and dream like. Combined with the waves of pleasure running through me from my core, it was the most intense feeling I had ever experienced. Right before I thought I would black out from him choking me, he let go and all the blood flooded back into my head; the orgasm that instantly hit me made me scream out in pleasure.

"Eric!" My walls clamped down around him and I felt the ripple of his orgasm shoot through me, extending my own. It was pure bliss…nirvana….heaven. There weren't enough words to describe what had just happened between us. I'm quite an experienced girl in all things sexual, but this was beyond pleasure; better than any high I've ever gotten.

I looked at the man who had just shattered my universe and noticed he was panting and his fangs were fully extended. Without thinking, I brushed my hair off my shoulder and leaned my neck towards him; he struck. Beautiful pain is the best way I can describe the feeling. He sucked gently a few times before licking the wounds and I felt my skin healing under his tongue. _Jesus I think I've found my favorite new drug._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who is following this story! Sorry I took a little hiatus but I was on vacation. Now let's get back to our beautiful disaster...

* * *

I woke the next day hours after the sun came up. Eric wasn't in the bed and memories of the previous night started flooding my brain. Instinctively, I started checking my body which was very naked but unharmed. All the wounds and abrasions from the night before were completely healed; in fact I felt more alert and energetic than usual.

I got up and found my clothes lying in a heap on the floor, so I put them on and grabbed my purse. I wasn't sure where I was or how I was going to get home, but I was sure I could figure it out. Under my purse, I found a little business card for a taxi company and I flipped it over to find a note from Eric.

_**Call this company when you wake and they will pick you up. I have an account with them so the tab will not be a problem**__._

_Well I guess that solves that problem._ I walked through the house; or really the mansion, and saw several people passed out or asleep strewn through the rooms. I waited out front after calling the taxi and within ten minutes a blue and white cab had picked me up. I had the feeling that they came here to pick up vampire leftovers pretty often.

When I arrived at my apartment a few minutes later, I went in to find the house empty. I guess Amy had a long night and wasn't home yet. I stepped into the hot shower and scrubbed thoroughly as I pondered what all had happened recently. The influx in vampires that had been coming in to the club was both a blessing and a curse. For one, they tipped really well and they definitely knew how to party; but with all the fun and games, also came the risk that vampires carry. That's not to say that humans can't be almost as dangerous, as I so brutally found out last night. I'm by no means naïve about how ugly humanity can be, but the beating I took last night was worse than I've ever experienced in my lowly profession.

There was also the new friendship with one vampire in particular. Hell I don't know if you can call any vamp a friend, but Eric had intervened and saved my life and that's got to count for something. _I wonder if he expects something in return?_ I had given him the only 'gift' I know how to give a man last night, but how do you truly repay someone for saving your life? I guess he'll let me know soon enough if he expects payment in kind.

The rest of my day was pretty uneventful and even boring. It was Monday so I was off work and without anything else to bide my time, I figured I might as well have a little fun. I picked up my phone and scrolled through my text until I found what I was looking for.

Sookie: You off today?

Jack: Yea what are u doing tonight?

Sookie: I'm bored…wanna party?

Jack: Yea meet me at Heaven at 10

Sookie: Ok see ya later

Well that wasn't too hard. So I guess I'm going to Club Heaven tonight. The name was slightly misleading, in that it was actually a really loud, crazy club where you could go and get anything your heart desired and rave with other 'like-minded' people. Probably not everyone's idea of Heaven, but it sure was fun. It was half past eight already, so I went to do my hair and makeup and get ready. An hour later I walked out of my apartment with straight glossy hair, shimmery makeup, and a skintight aqua colored dress.

The club was really hoppin for a Monday night, but this kind of club seems to draw people every night of the week. Looking at the long line waiting to get in, I noticed Aiden; a very loyal and very married favorite customer of mine. He worked here part time as a bouncer and he was checking ID's at the door tonight. I strolled past everyone else in line and made a beeline for him. He was about to tell me to get to the back of the line before he actually looked up and realized who I was.

"Hey Tess! What are you doing here?"

"I'm off work tonight and I thought I would go somewhere and have people serve me for a change." I said rubbing my hand across his broad chest. "Do you think you could do your favorite girl a favor and let me slide past this line? My friends are already inside waiting on me."

"I don't know.." He said nervously.

"You know I'll make it worth your while next time you're in my neck of the woods."

I couldn't help but appreciate the grin that lit up his face.

"I guess this one time won't hurt, go on in beautiful."

"Thanks darling! I owe you one!" I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I just laughed as I heard the chorus of boos and hate coming from the line as I walked right into the club. It only took me a few minutes to find Jack, who was up on the second floor bar. Leave it to a bartender to hang around the bar; how very original.

"There you are!" He said wrapping his arms around me.

"What's up?"

"I thought for sure it would take you a while to get in with that line out there."

"You know Aiden that comes in the club on Thursdays? Tall, big muscles, works for that accounting firm?" When he was still racking his brain to picture him, I continued. "Always drinks two gin and tonics with extra lime?"

"Oh yeah! I saw him outside."

"Yea you know he adores me, so I just used my feminine wiles to get into the club so quickly." I smirked.

"Damn it must be nice to have boobs. You can get away with anything!" He teased.

"That's right and don't you forget it!"

We chatted for a few minutes while I sucked down two mixed drinks called 'the zombie'. Apparently if you drank a few you would feel like a zombie the next day because of all the liquor. _Not fucking likely. _Between my already high tolerance and the natural high I felt from being infused with vampire blood, I doubted anything could bring me down.

"So what's the deal with Layla; have you heard from her?" Jack asked.

"No she still hasn't called me back. You haven't heard from her either?"

"Nope. Neither has Simon or Mark. I guess it's her way of saying she quits. It's a shame though; she was almost as much fun as you."

"Almost." I reply.

"I know girls come and go all the time in the club, but I'm surprised Layla would just up and leave without saying anything when I know she needs the money. Hell maybe she found a better gig somewhere."

"Who knows? Maybe she found her Prince Charming and they rode off on a white horse together." I say with no small amount of sarcasm. "Ok this is getting boring. How about we really get the party started?"

"Ooh and what did you have in mind Sookie?" He says laughing.

I whipped out the little packet of purple wave he had given me and hand it over to him.

"You lead the way on this one."

"With pleasure" He responds.

He pulled me off to a little corner of the bar and spread a few of the crystals out. Pulling out a pocket knife, he started crunching them up into a powder and then snorted a little of the powder. After he nodded to me that no one was paying attention, I put my head down and did the same. I didn't get the immediate rush of endorphins that comes with coke, but rather just a burn up my nostrils.

"Oh shit is this supposed to sting?" I say pinching my nose, trying to ease the burn.

"Yeah only for a minute. Come on let's go dance!" He said and dragged me downstairs to the dance floor.

We were bumping and grinding with all the other sweaty clubbers when I started feeling a raw, unbridled energy and delirium bubble up inside me. It felt as though I were truly invincible; I laughed wickedly at the power I could feel inside me. My nerves were standing on end and I knew in that moment I could have stopped a speeding car with just my hands; or I thought so at least. This was like nothing else I had ever experienced. The overwhelming urge to conquer anything and everything was almost too much to handle. I turned my attention to the hot guy that was currently pulling my body up against his. I could see the ecstasy inside him when I looked in his eyes. I didn't know if he was on the same thing as me, but he was definitely not just high on life. Feeling like the most powerful being in the building; fuck in the world, I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. We danced maniacally for who knows how long before making our way out to my car. Most would think I was in no state to drive, but personally I felt like I could have driven in the Indy 500…and won. All my senses were extra sharp; I could see the light glow of the white line on the road, the outline of the trees beside the highway, I could even see all the craters on the moon when I looked up through the windshield.

_Oh this is fucking amazing! _I was in such a state by the time we made it to my apartment; I don't even remember how I found my keys and made my way inside. All I knew in that moment was that I was strong, invincible, and powerful. The world was mine to claim and damn anyone who stood in the way! My visitor started fumbling for the zipper in my dress as we stumbled into the living room. I withdrew from him and slapped him hard for his clumsy hands. It stunned him for only a minute before he laughed with the same delirium I had felt earlier. I pushed him down on the couch and ripped his shirt off with my new found strength. It only took me a few seconds to get his pants down, and he was luckily doing a better job now of getting my dress off.

I was so much more powerful and sexual than this inferior creature in front of me. I would show him a thing or two about who was in charge. Our movements were erratic and his thrusts were pounding at my inner depths, but it wasn't enough. I was in charge and he would do as I wished; he was putty in my hands. I was on top riding him when I grabbed his hands and put them to my throat; coaxing him to mix my pleasure with pain. The feelings of madness were gripping at the edges of my consciousness, trying to overtake me.

"Harder!" I yelled.

"Like this bitch?!" He yelled back.

Oh boy that got my juices flowing. It was insanity in its purest, most animalistic form.

"Like this!" I said and began delivering some pain to him.

I'm not sure how much longer we went on that way because I felt the last vestiges of sense slip away and I became nothingness. There was no Sookie anymore, just this undeniable, overpowering mass of energy in her place. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew my eyes were starting to tremble open and for a minute I couldn't hear anything, only see the room around me. _Ouch fuck my head! _My brain felt like it was splitting and I was really disoriented. I layed back down and closed my eyes, not ready to deal with the worst hangover of my life.

I fell back asleep for a few hours before I came to again. This time I just sat still and tried to let my eyes adjust before moving. Probably a good fifteen minutes later, I slowly sat up from the bed and went to the bathroom. After taking care of business, I made the mistake of looking in the mirror; geez I looked scary. My makeup was smeared and my hair was crazy. _What the hell happened last night? _I started trying to sort through the fog in my brain and recall what led me to this state of skankiness.

I know at the club Jack and I took some purple wave and went off dancing. I remembered seeing him dancing for a few minutes while I was a little ways away on the floor. _I definitely need coffee to sort this mess out. _I started walking towards the kitchen and noticed it was almost dark out. I looked at the clock and realized I had slept until seven in the evening. It's a good thing I was off tonight because there's no way I could deal with going out in public tonight. I saw an image in my head of me dancing with the cute brown haired guy and…

"Oh shit!" I gasped as I saw the same guy lying naked on the couch. _Oh my God why is he still here?_

I stood there for a minute willing the rest of the night to come back to me. Ok so obviously he came home with me and we had sex. _Why couldn't he be a normal one night and sneak out after we were done? What the hell is he still doing here on my couch, naked?_

I tried to smooth my hair down with my hands before walking over and shaking him to wake him up. Only when I shook him, I noticed he felt chilly and that's when I saw that his color wasn't right.

I drew my hand back so quickly, I almost hit myself in the face. _Oh no! NO NO NO! This can't be happening! _The handsome stranger, whose name I didn't even know; was now lying dead on my couch. I know he was on something last night, but I don't know what. He must have overdosed. _Think think think! _I hit myself upside the head in the hopes it would free up the missing memories of what happened last night. Instead of exact memories, I picked up more on feelings. Feelings of power and invincibility coupled with the highest high I've ever known. It was surreal how otherworldly I had felt. I was starting to think that it wasn't just the salts that had done this to me. I drank quite a bit of Eric's blood less than 24 hours before I took them; maybe the combination of the two had me so messed up.

_Back to the fact that there's a dead man in your apartment! Think Sookie! _I had to sit in the recliner farthest away from him because I felt like my legs were going to give out any moment. I closed my eyes and felt the room spinning around me. My eyes opened and I lept off the chair when it dawned on me that Amy might be here. I didn't know if she had seen anything or not, so I better go check it out. I walked to her room and knocked on the door; when she didn't answer I went inside and realized that everything looked the same as it had two days ago. It looked like she still hadn't come home from two nights ago. I would think about that later but now I had to figure out what to do with the more pressing matter.

Trying to think rationally, I decided if I just called the cops and explained to them that he overdosed after I fell asleep last night then maybe I wouldn't be in too much trouble. They would do an autopsy and once they saw that he had taken too much of whatever it was, I would be in the clear. Sure I would have to admit that I was too drugged up to know that he was dead all day, but what could they do about that? I walked over to him and looked at him, apparently thinking that the body was going to tell me what I should do. The outline of handprints; which were now bruising on his neck caught my eye. _Why does he have those around his neck?_

A wave of nausea flooded over me and I ran to the bathroom. After getting sick, I sank down to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. The tears were pouring out of my eyes as more flashes from the night before bounced around my brain. We were having sex and I was almost out of my mind; I wanted him to get rough with me and I remember putting my hands around his neck….bleh! I vomited again as it dawned on me that in my crazed drug fueled escapade that I had killed him. I must have lost control and choked him. I couldn't fathom why I would do such a thing, but then again nothing about last night made any sense to me.

_Well that's it; I'll spend the rest of my life in prison. It won't be a very good defense that I was so out of my mind with V and bath salts that I accidentally killed some guy I was having sex with. _Maybe I could get a reduced sentence if I told them what a royal mess my whole life had been; maybe they would feel a little bit sorry for me. _Not likely._ I didn't think the police or a jury would have too much sympathy for a dancer/hooker with a drug problem and a crappy upbringing. I know I had done many wrongs in my life, hell I even killed my own Uncle; but that was different, that was for my own protection and the only way I had left to get out of being molested. I never meant to hurt this guy. I should have just stayed home last night. I could have prevented all this if I would have just sat at home and watched TV instead of going out with Jack.

I felt the fear creeping up my spine as I pictured myself being locked in a cell for the rest of my life. I couldn't do it, I couldn't! I'd rather die than spend my life behind bars. I tried to stifle the sob that escaped me, but I couldn't. I was shaking and scared and I didn't have anyone to turn to. I had no family and no true friends; not ones that I could count on to help me out of this at least. I hadn't spoken to my brother in years and truthfully I wouldn't have told him I killed someone even if I did know how to contact him. As much as I liked to think Jack was a good friend, I really didn't trust him enough to tell him what happened; he would probably get high one night and tell somebody.

A stray thought crossed my mind, but I shoved it away as quick as it came. I knew vampires had no qualms about killing, but I didn't think I could trust them to help me with this either; at least not for a huge price. I sat there on the floor until I couldn't feel my butt anymore. I had gone through every possible scenario in my head and the only halfway plausible thing I could come up with scared me to death. _It's either that or go straight to jail._

Walking back to my bedroom, I picked up my phone and called the club. When one of the waitresses answered, I asked for Jack.

Jack: Hello

Sookie: Hey Jack it's Sookie

Jack: Well hey there party girl! Where did you disappear to last night?

Sookie: Oh I just went outside for some fresh air and ended up going home. Sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving, but I was really messed up.

Jack: Yeah me too. You really are a professional if you drove yourself home; I had to hitch a ride with some girls I met. Not that it was a bad thing.

Sookie: I hear ya. Anyways I need you to do me a favor.

Jack: Sure what is it?

Sookie: Are any of the vampires that have been coming in lately there tonight?

Jack: Uh let me see…..yeah the guy that came in to pick up some of the girls a few nights ago. He's not real tall, has dark hair. He's got a tab going, let me check his credit card. Oh yea his name is Bill Compton.

Sookie: Ok, but the big blonde vamp isn't there?

Jack: No, I don't see him.

_Shit! Why can't he be there this one night?!_

Jack: Damn girl, you into bloodsuckers now?

Sookie: Maybe I am. Listen, will you please give Bill my number and ask him to have Eric call me? Tell him it's very important and I would like for it to be tonight.

Jack: Ok, but what's….

Sookie: Jack please! Just go over there right now and do me this favor ok?

Jack: Ok whatever. I'll tell him. Bye Sook.

_Ok so now I just have to sit here and pray that Bill gives the message to Eric and that he actually calls me. If I can at least get that far, then maybe there's still a snowball's chance in hell of me getting out of this._

I walked back into the living room and threw a towel across the lower half of my living impaired guest. I might be thinking of any way I could to get out of this, but I wasn't going to further shame him by leaving him out in the open naked; it just seemed wrong. I walked into the kitchen and reached into the back of the freezer for my good whiskey. I went back to my bedroom and leaned against the headboard with my phone in one hand and the whiskey in the other. I was already hung-over, but I definitely needed a drink to try and calm my nerves. Plus if the vamp wouldn't come through for me, this was the last night I would be sitting in my own bed drinking my favorite whiskey.

Time stood still while I waited for the call; it seemed like hours that I sat there absentmindedly looking at my phone, but in actuality it was probably a little less than an hour before the ringer broke the eerie silence in the apartment. Suddenly I wasn't sure if I had made the right choice and considered not picking up the phone at all. _Then you're definitely screwed._

Sookie: "Hello" I said trembling.

Eric: Sookie, it is Eric. Bill said you were trying to reach me?

Sookie: Um yea, I uh… I kind of need your help.

Eric: Really? You sure do seem to get into a lot of trouble Miss Stackhouse. What is it you need from me?

Sookie: I know I have no right to ask, but I couldn't think of anyone else to call and I'm in big trouble. Could you possibly come by my house so I can talk to you?

He paused for a minute in silence before finally answering.

Eric: What is your address?

I gave him directions to my house and went to sit in the kitchen to wait on him. I had no idea if he would help me or just laugh and call the police. If he did decide to help me, how much would I owe him? I don't make all that much money and by the looks of his car and the house he took me to the other night, I don't think he needs the measly amount of money I could possibly give him. Maybe he'll trade with me for taking my blood a few times? _Yeah because covering up a murder is definitely only worth a few sips of blood. Especially to a vamp as hot as him; I've seen girls practically throwing themselves at him for the chance to be his dinner._

I came to the conclusion that I was most likely fucked and I might as well just turn myself in right now or end it all. It might be the coward's way out, but I was feeling nowhere near brave enough to deal with this shit storm I created. A knock at the door pulled me out of my self-loathing, and I walked over and took a deep breath before pulling the door open. Eric stood there in his nice suit with his beautiful hair cascading around his shoulders, and here I was; a murderer with red, puffy, makeup smudged eyes and whiskey breath.

Before I could even let him inside the apartment, he smiled in a disconcerting way and said "Sookie, is that a dead body I smell?"


	6. Chapter 6

He must have judged by the size of eyes bugging out that I didn't find this situation the least bit humorous, as he seemed to. Grabbing his arm, I drug him inside and slammed the door closed.

"Thanks a lot big mouth! I don't think the neighbors two streets over quite heard you!"

He just chuckled and said "don't worry _Tessa_; no one was in the hallway." Before I could even begin to explain he walked right through my apartment like he owned the place and quickly found the source of the smell.

"Well well, looks like you had quite a night."

"Uh yeah, listen, I know you don' know me very well and you probably have all kinds of important vamp stuff to do; but I just didn't know who else to call and I'm kinda freaking out right now" I blurted out.

"Yes I do have important vamp stuff to do" He said mockingly. "But I can see that you have a problem you obviously need help with."

"I…I don't know what happened; I mean I met him at a club and I brought him home, but the rest of the night is just a big haze. I have these little flashes of memory, but I can't really remember what happened. I just woke up a few hours ago and he was here…dead."

"Let me guess; does this lack of memory have in anything to do with your fondness of recreational drugs?"

"Well yes, but I've never had something like this happen before! I've never been so out of my mind that I would hurt someone and not even remember it! I just don't understand….I'm so scared."

"If I had to guess, I would say that your recent dose of my blood coupled with whatever you were on is what made you have such a reaction. What drugs did you take?"

"I took some purple wave; it's called bath salts on the streets. It's not actual bath sa…"

"Yes I know what you are speaking of. They are cheap, dangerous, and highly unpredictable. If I remember correctly, they interfere with your body's ability to correctly register your fight or flight response; I guess for you it was the fight that won out. Since you had my blood pumping through you as well, the boy didn't stand a chance."

"Well that would have been nice to know beforehand! Maybe next time you give someone your blood, you should give them a little tip about not getting high because they might freak out and kill someone and not remember it!"

"And what exactly would you like for me to do? Surely you didn't just invite me over for a snack; since I can assure you that vampires do not drink the blood of the dead, it is…..tainted."

"Of course not! Honestly, I called you because I don't have anyone else that I could call with something like this. I guess I figured that you've probably seen more than your fair share of bodies, and maybe you could help me figure out what to do. I feel bad that he's dead and all, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison."

"I see; well the first thing you need to do is dispose of the body before the smell gets any worse or someone finds him. Then you will need to destroy any evidence that could link you to him. Anything else?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm. I had a feeling he already knew that I wouldn't be able to accomplish the things he seemed to think of easy tasks.

"How the hell am I supposed to get rid of a body?! I don't know how or where I would take him and it's not like I can just lift him up and take him down the elevator. Do you think you could….help me? I don't have much money, but I can find a way to repay the favor."

"Yes I've seen how good you are at repaying favors." He smirked seductively and took a seat on the recliner. Now he was leaning back with one leg crossed over the other at the knee. _Well it must be nice to be so damn nonchalant about a dead body a few feet from you._

"Look, unless you help me I'm screwed. So how about I screw you for the next six months or something, and we can call it even."

"As delightful as that sounds, this is a very big favor Miss Stackhouse. I'm afraid I'll need more than just the charm between your legs to settle this debt."

"Ok" I said nervously. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

He sat silently looking at me for a minute; probably trying to make me really nervous (it was working) before he finally answered. "There are a few things I want from you. First; I would like for you to come work for me, I own a vampire bar in Shreveport and I am looking for new talent. Second; I will fuck you and feed from you whenever I choose."

"You want me to work in your bar? How will I pay my bills if I have to quit my job?"

"I never said you would not be paid. I will pay you $500 a week, plus any tips you make are yours alone. You will stay in one of my properties in Shreveport so you are closer to work and for our extracurricular activities."

"Ok, so you're going to pay me and you want me to move. Will you be staying at this house too?"

"No. It is one of my many properties spread throughout the state. It is a one bedroom condo which is far nicer than your current shithole and you will have no roommates. I can come over when I wish to see you and you will not have to pay any rent."

"Right. Forgive me if this seems ungrateful, but it seems like you're actually giving me a lot when I'm supposed to be paying off a debt. What's the catch?"

"Ah you are catching on to how vampires do business Sookie. The only 'catch' is that you will do the things I ask of you; which will not be too difficult and you will refrain from using drugs. I do not wish for your blood to be soiled by disgusting chemicals. Other than that, you are free to come and go as you wish during the daytime and I will set your schedule up for two weeks at a time so that you may resolve any other conflicts accordingly. Your job at Fangtasia will be your priority and you will make yourself available to me on the nights that I desire your company. Are these terms acceptable to you?"

I weighed my options mentally before giving him an answer. Who was I kidding; his option was the only one. It was that or go to jail and I sure as hell didn't want that. So I could get a nice apartment for free, a good paying job, and have sex with a hot vampire; it didn't seem like a bad deal to me. Giving up my few vices would be a small price to pay, especially since after last night I probably shouldn't be getting high anymore anyways.

"Yes, I agree to those terms. Now will you help me take care of this?" I asked waving my hand towards the couch.

"Excellent." He said shrugging off his jacket. "Now let me show you vampire 101: How to dispose of a body without getting caught." That asshole was actually smiling like this was hilarious.

Maybe later when I was not in such a hysterical state, I would look back on this night and realize it wasn't really so bad or maybe I would realize that I should have listened to the terms of my contract better. Either way, Eric was now flying out of my window with the biggest mistake of my life (so far) carefully wrapped up in his arms. Essentially I thought all my problems were flying out the window; I should have known that was just not the case.


End file.
